Merry Christmas?
by aeon369
Summary: It is Christmas and Lucy is nervous about something. What can it be? And what has Natsu to do with it? Modern AU


**Merry Christmas?**

* * *

Lucy was standing outside the shop with a nervous expression on her face.

It's a week to Christmas and she needs to find something to buy to her boyfriend. There has never been a problem in the past, but this Christmas is not like the others.

She has something to tell him and she just doesn't know how. A few days ago she found out that she is pregnant and she is terrified how he is going to react.

Although she and Natsu have been together for many years, they have never talked about their future together.

She has met many women who wondered the exact same question, _why are you not engaged yet?_

Lucy doesn't try to avoid their questions but she still thinks it is just as tough every time.

But she always responds with a smile and tell them that they are young and she doesn't want Natsu be propose just because she tells him that she wants to marry him. She wants _him_ to want to marry her, and that should be the reason **why** he one day proposes to her.

When she stands there outside the shop she remembers memories of the time when they were teenagers and she can't help but smile.

They met when Lucy moved to Magnolia when they were 16 years old. They became friends right away and a few years later they were together.

 **He was her first and she was his.**

She is happy that they been together this long, and wants nothing more than it will last many more years.

She knows she has to tell him. She can't keep something this big a secret from him.

She smiles a last time and opens the door to the shop, she knows what she is going to buy so he understands.

Half an hour later, she stands outside the store with a bag in her hand. In the bag there is a couple of _baby shoes_ that she will give him. She sincerely hopes that he will be happy, but to be on the safe side, she goes to his favorite shop and buys a gift to him there as well.

Christmas, are they spending with their closest friends. Lucy and all her friends all have something in common, _they are all orphans_. But they have all found love and family in another so they are not alone.

 **-''**

It's finally Christmas and they are in the car on the way home to Erza and Jellal. It's their turn to be Christmas hosts and Lucy feels terribly nervous. She has chosen to leave the _important_ Christmas gift at home so that Natsu can open it when they are alone. She really doesn't want to tell Natsu in front of everyone that she is pregnant without knowing how Natsu is going to react.

He seems to notice that she is nervous and takes her hand in his and squeezes it.

She tries to smile at him but she knows that it's not reaching her eyes.

The night passes quickly and its finally time to open the presents. Natsu has a tradition in which he opens Lucy's gift last, and when he opens it, he sees a note above the present. the notes say, _your real Christmas present is at home..._

He gives her a flirty smile and she blushes directly and turns away. His flirty smile changes quickly to an uneasily.

She understands his worry, she usually flirts back when he does something like that.

During the rest of the evening they are rather silent against each other. He is surely trying to figure out why she is behaving so strangely, but she is glad that he doesn't ask her in front of their friends.

When they are sitting in the car again can Natsu not be silent any longer.

"Lucy, what's wrong? You've been hard to contact all evening and everyone were concerned that we have fought with each other. If there's something bothering you, I can't help you unless you tell me. This has been going on for a week and I chose to ignore it because it was close to Christmas and it could be that you didn't want to reveal my Christmas present or something but _now_ ... I can't think of what's wrong."

"Natsu, nothing is wrong. I'm just nervous about something." Lucy said and tried to look the other way.

"Don't look away from me when we are talking Lucy. What are you nervous about? You know you can tell me everything, so please."

"I will. When we are home, please wait until we're home. Don't ask more questions, _please_. I will tell you **everything** when we are home, when you have opened your present." Lucy said and looked at him hopefully.

"You are not breaking up with me, right? Because if you are, please tell me what I have done wrong and I will change that. I promise!" he said anxiously.

"NO! I'm not breaking up with you! Absolutely not! You haven't done anything wrong I promise! Please just wait, I will tell you soon." Lucy said and took his hand in hers.

"Okay." was his answer, and rest of the ride home was quiet but Lucy never let go of his hand.

 **-''**

"Here." Lucy said, holding out the gift.

He opened the gift and found the baby shoes. He looked at her surprised and then down on the shoes again. When he looked up at Lucy again, she had a blush on her face.

"Say something!"

"Lucy? Does this mean what I _think_ it does?" he asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant." She answered and blushed harder. "I didn't know how to tell you. We haven't talked about our future and I don't know if you want this."

He walked up to her and surprised her with a passionate kiss.

"Of course I want this! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I though you knew that?" he said and raised an eyebrow at her.

She began to cry. Everything that she has felt recent weeks just disappeared, all anxiety, all panic. She is finally ready to be happy about this.

 **Natsu want this as much as her!**

He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"We have known each other for seven years, been together for five and they have been the best in my life and now it will only get _better_.

You are my everything, Lucy. You've been since the day we met. That It took me two years to realize that you were more than a friend to me is sad, but after that I have been sure that you are the woman I want to marry."

She looked up at him surprised. "Marry?" she stuttered out.

"Yeah, this little one kind of ruined my plan but I guess I doesn't matter." He said and patted her belly lightly.

"What? Natsu what do you mean?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well, I was going to propose to you on New Year's Eve. But I guess Christmas is just as good?" he said and scratched the back of his head.

"Are you…?"

Then in front of her he went down on one knee and did something she has waited for so long.

"Lucy, **marry me**."

"YES!" she shouted out happily and threw herself at him.

He smiled at her. "I love you Lucy, and I know that I will love our child as much."

She smiled back at him. "I love you too Natsu. More than you think. You are my everything. _Merry Christmas_."

He smiled bigger at her and then he kissed her. "Merry Christmas Lucy."

 **-''**

" _I can't wait to tell everyone about this! I'm going to be a father! And I can't wait to toss this in Gray and Gajeel 's faces. I won! I will be a father before them!"_

 _He saw Lucy's face go from a blush, to astonishment, to a facial expression he has learned to hide from,_ _ **angry Lucy**_ _. He began to back away slowly from her._

 _"NATSU!"_

* * *

 **Hope you like it! :)**

 **This is the last thing I will write for this year if we _ignore_ that I will add a new chapter to "The fireman" tomorrow!  
** **So this is my little Christmas Greeting to you all! I hope everyone will get a wonderful Christmas together with loved ones!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
